Out Of My Mind
by MrsAustinCarlile
Summary: "Blood was caked under her fingernails. This was so painful, but at the same time, it felt so fucking good." (Emrey)


Out Of My Mind

(A/N- I'm backkkk. With a Alternate Universe with Emma and Audrey as the killers, I'm pretty proud of this one, actually. I hope you like it! Again, I suck at endings so sorry.)

Blood was caked under her fingernails. This was so painful, but at the same time, it felt so fucking good.

Emma Duvall glanced at Audrey Jensen as she was cleaning her knife.

"What're you looking at?" Audrey snapped, wiping her knife.

"Audrey, can we do this later, please? I mean, just calm down," Emma begged.

"Sorry, but we just fucking killed one of our friends, Emma. I'm gonna be a little goddamn out of it."

"You know, I'm not the only one who gutted Jake," Emma replied, angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Audrey challenged, her greenish-blue eyes, pulsing.

"It means we're in this together. You held that scythe and you killed him, with me, babe."

"Why did we have to kill Jake? What did he do?" Audrey pulsated.

Emma's voice crackled, "God, just shut up! You're so annoying."

Emma then shook her head and stood over Jake's body, his blood illuminating a sick, twistful glow. Emma's eyes shined so bright. Emma looked over at Audrey and licked her lips.

"God, I'm out of my mind," Audrey whispered, running to Emma and capturing her in a angry kiss.

Emma kissed back and laid herself on the barn floor, tearing at Audrey's shirt.

" _Shit, we both are, babe."_

Audrey Jensen bawled in Emma's room, clutching the bloody knife. Audrey wanted to stop, but she couldn't. It pissed her off, just knowing she lost her self-control. Her hands were stained. Stained by the blood of the innocent people she murdered.

Was it worth it? Murdering? Murder wasn't easy, but it was so fun. It was like a hobby. And she was good at it. Emma was her hand to hold. Emma was her everything. She had to do it. For Emma.

"We have to do this, okay? For you, for us," Emma whispered, kissing Audrey's tear stained and blood soaked cheek. Trying her best to reassure her this was the only cure to their sick psychosis.

Audrey wasn't this vulnerable. Never. Usually, Emma was the one needing comfort and being told it would be okay... But, never Audrey. She never snuck into Emma's room in the middle of the night, after just killing someone who so desperately deserved it...

But, now she was.

"Who was it, babe?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," Audrey said, "it's like a virus, I can't stop, Emma. I want to, but I can't. He deserved to die, too. He was beating this guy up in the middle of the alley, so I... So I killed him and dumped his body in Wren Lake."

Emma stroked her hair, "He deserved it."

"But what about everyone else we killed?" Audrey asked, as Emma led Audrey into her bathroom.

"They deserved it, too," Emma said, unbuttoning Audrey's pants.

Audrey gulped. Her stomach coiling as Emma undressed her. Emma followed Audrey into the shower and turned the water scorching hot. Emma scrubbed at Audrey's skin, the thick blood hitting the floor, mixing with water. First, she scrubbed her body, then her hands went up to her face and she gently lathered with soap and cleaned her lover's face off. Smiling as Audrey blushed. God, Audrey was perfect. And she belonged to Emma, too... Which was better. Audrey's face at this point was erotic, her body fully exposed, her eyes closed, just being so damn hot. And Emma's eyes lit up and she came to a realization.

 _Audrey was beautiful, even covered in blood._

Audrey began to run her hands over Emma's breast, feeling the intensity of the moment through her heart.

"Audrey..." Emma moaned.

Audrey kissed her and slammed Emma against the shower wall. Emma wrapped her arms around Audrey and started feeling that familiar feeling of lust, but mixed with something else.

"I love you," Audrey whispered.

Emma smiled brightly, "I love you, too."

And she meant it, too.

 _She had fallen in love with her accomplice_.

"Jake hasn't been responding to my texts," Brooke announced, as she re-applied her mascara.

Audrey shot Emma a look, a look saying, "Now what do we say?"

Emma glanced at Brooke and said, "When's the last time you talked to him?" Emma asked, trying to fake her concerned tone.

"Two weeks ago, he hasn't responded to any of my texts. Even after I offered a boob pic," Brooke replied.

"That's not like him," Audrey said, smirking despite herself.

"He's probably fine, maybe he's playing hard-to-get," Emma said.

"Yeah, he wants you to go after him. Just keep texting, he'll pick up eventually, we're sure of it," Audrey joined in.

"No, no, no, no! I don't chase people, I make them come after me," Brooke said.

Audrey shrugged, "We're just saying. But, I am surprised he's been able to keep himself away, considering he likes boobs," Audrey said, slightly mocking Brooke.

Emma grinned, Audrey was so perfect.

Brooke sighed, "I guess you're right. I'll just try to pursue him, okay?"

Both girls nodded, eager to change the subject.

Emma laid in her bed, naked and holding Audrey, sweating from the orgasm they just endured.

"Emma?" Audrey whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel guilt?"

Emma's head shot up. "What do you mean?"

"For killing everyone, doesn't it bother you?"

Emma bit her lip and pecked Audrey's lips. "As long as I have you, nothing bothers me."

Audrey smiled and hugged Emma. "Babe?"

Emma's heart fluttered. "Yeah?"

"How much longer do we have to hide from everyone?"

"Just a bit longer. I promise."

She captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

Emma had messed up. Messed up bad. As she walked into Audrey's room, Audrey was on her bed, looking through her phone. Audrey smiled up at Emma but her smile fades, seeing her girlfriend's distress.

"Audrey, I fucked up. It's so bad! I fucked up," Emma revealed, ranting and looking very distraught.

"What happened? Calm down," Audrey said.

"I killed a cop."

Audrey's eyes glazed over her face, searching for any sign she was joking

Finding none.

"Oh, shit..."

"He- He was on to us, said he's been watching us for a while, and knew we were doing it, and I had no choice."

"Where's he at?" Audrey asked.

"I drove his car out by Fathom Cliff. We could push it off the edge, but I need your help to push it, okay?"

Audrey nodded and grabbed her gloves and keys and ran out with Emma.

By the time they got there it was two o'clock in the morning, the cop's body decaying, smelling terrible.

Emma opened the trunk and Audrey grimaced. The cop had been stabbed, numerous times. The face, the back, the chest, you name it.

"Damn, babe," Audrey mumbled as she looked down over the cliff.

There was a thick layer of water down below, the car would sink to the bottom and wouldn't be found for weeks.

If it was found at all.

Emma and Audrey pushed it over the edge and watched as it fell into the dark abyss below, swallowing their sins they've committed.

Emma cried into Audrey's shoulder, her salty tears sinking into Audrey's tank top.

"We need to stop," Audrey whispered.

"We're in too deep," Emma said.

"Promise me you'll stop, Emma. I can't do this, anymore. I love you, and don't want us getting caught, I'd never see you again," Audrey begged.

"I can only try," Emma said, staring in the black shadows.

"Fuck!" Audrey moaned as she thrusted onto Emma's fingers, her orgasm coming close.

Emma kissed her, passionately and smiled. Audrey looked so amazing, so perfect-

" _So beautiful_ ," Emma whispered, kissing her chest.

Audrey came all over Emma's hands, feeling so good.

"God, baby, I love you," Audrey whispered.

"I love you, too."

Emma meant it, Audrey did, too. They had fallen in love while covering themselves in others' blood. Such a sick love story, but one so true. They were crazy, fucking psychotic, actually.

But, they were psychotic for each other.

The End.


End file.
